


[Podfic of] Three Reasons Why Jurassic Park Wouldn't Work in the -- Conversation is Now Over

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Cracked: After Hours, Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diner nights have changed since Dan and Soren got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Three Reasons Why Jurassic Park Wouldn't Work in the -- Conversation is Now Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Reasons Why Jurassic Park Wouldn't Work in the -- Conversation is Now Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262479) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



Title: Three Reasons Why Jurassic Park Wouldn't Work in the -- Conversation is Now Over

Fandom: Cracked After Hours

Author: lionessvalenti

Cover artist : Lavenderfrost

Time: 11:37

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cracked%20After%20Hours/Three%20Reasons%20Why%20Jurassic%20Park%20Wouldn't%20Work%20in%20the%20--%20Conversation%20is%20Now%20Over.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
